Peter Parker (Earth-92131)
, Empire State University As Spider-Man: Spider-MenCategory:Spider-Men members (Multiverse) (leader) | Relatives = Richard Parker (father, deceased) Mary Parker (mother, deceased) Ben Parker (paternal uncle, deceased) May Parker (aunt) Mary Jane Watson clone (wife, deceased) Venom (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = When in his mutated form, Spider-Man looks like a humanoid spider | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle, student, former employee at Fisktronics | Education = Empire State University | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Gerry Conway; Stan Berkowitz; John Semper | First = | First2 = (Cameo) (Full appearance) | HistoryText = Early life Peter Parker was orphaned as a young child when his parents were killed in an airplane crash overseas. He went to live with his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker, in Queens, New York City. Parker was extremely bright and became a high honors student. His shyness and scholastic interest often made him a social outcast. Becoming Spider-Man While attending a public exhibition demonstrating Dr. Farley Stillwell new invention, the Neogenic Recombinator, a device that can enhance and heal a living DNA, Peter was bitten by a spider that had been exposed to the energy. Making his way home afterwards, Peter discovered he had somehow gained incredible strength, agility, and the ability to cling to walls, spider-like traits that he immediately associated with the spider bite. Peter decided to go on television with his "act". Designing a costume and some wrist-mounted web-spinners, Peter called himself Spider-Man, becoming an immediate sensation. Encountering an ad offering a cash prize for a wrestling match, Peter decided this would be a good way to test his powers. Peter easily defeated his opponent. Following the wrestling match, Peter failed to act to stop an escaping thief, claiming that it was not his responsibility. However, he returned home to find his Uncle Ben had been murdered. Learning the police had the burglar responsible holed up in a warehouse, Peter easily captured him only to discover that he was the same thief that he had allowed to escape earlier. Filled with remorse, he realized that with great power comes great responsibility. Early in his crimefighting career, Spider-Man fought the Lizard, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Scorpion, Kraven the Hunter, Hobgoblin and the Chameleon, some of whom would later form the Insidious Six, under the command of the Kingpin. As Peter Parker, he secured a job working as a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle under J. Jonah Jameson, a man who claimed Spider-Man was a menace and a vigilante. Peter also attended Empire State University and dated both Felicia Hardy and Mary Jane Watson. The Venom symbiote When Spider-Man failed to stop the Rhino from stealing the 'Prometheum X' from the John Jameson shuttle (which had crashed on the George Washington Bridge), a black, slimy substance which had entered the shuttle beforehand (and caused the distraction resulting in the crash) stuck to Spider-Man's costume. Agitated by J.Jonah Jameson's claims that Spider-Man had robbed the shuttle, he discarded his costume vowing to quit crimefighting. The symbiote moved and attached itself to Peter's body whilst he was sleeping, causing him a nightmare about being eaten by a black figure, and then he awoke to find himself in a black costume. .]] Peter realized that the costume behaved in a unusual way; it enhanced his strength, speed and agility, produced organic webbing that was commanded by his thoughts, and had the ability to morph into normal clothing. Pleased with this new development, Peter went to the college where he morphed his costume into a classy suit and tried to hit on Felicia Hardy, but Flash Thompson provoked Peter; he reacted in an aggressive manner, which startled both Flash and Felicia. Later at home, Peter saw Jameson on TV accusing Spider-Man of putting his son in the hospital, thanks to Eddie Brock, with Aunt May in agreement, causing Peter to leave in a flash of anger. When the Rhino was sent by the Kingpin to steal a shipment of metal, Spider-Man arrived on the scene to stop him, and with his enhanced strength, easily defeated Rhino and interrogated him on the whereabouts of the Prometheum X; when Rhino refused, Spider-Man ran out of patience and grabbed a heavy metal door and threatened to crush him, but Rhino screamed in terror that he couldn't betray his employer. Recognizing his own change in character, Spider-Man threw away the door and departed. Spider-Man was later attacked by bounty hunters, where he discovered that the costume was defending itself from sonic attacks and fire, helping the weakened Peter to defeat the hunters. Jameson learns from his hospitalized son that there was a man with a Rhino costume at the shuttle crash site and that Brock was lying about Spider-Man being the thief. Jameson subsequently fires Brock and withdraws his reward for Spider-Man's capture. Meanwhile, Spider-Man had Doctor Connors examine his black suit, where he learned that the 'costume' was a symbiote that would eventually bond to him permanently. Connors warned Spider-Man about removing the costume immediately, but he refused because he needed its powers to finish off some business. Spider-Man later confronted Shocker as he threatened Eddie Brock over his crash site photos, and was buried under rubble from Shocker's attack. Believing him neutralized, Shocker rendezvoused with Alistaire Smythe at a hidden lab, where the Prometheum X was held. Spider-Man followed him and destroyed the door, easily evading Shocker's blasts and immobilizing Alistaire Smythe with his organic webbing, before grabbing the Prometheum X and leaving. The Kingpin, angered because Spider-Man took the Prometheum X, kidnapped Jameson's son and forced him to contact Spider-Man and take him to a church, where Alistair was waiting to exchange the Prometheum for the hostage. Spider-Man remained behind while Jameson escaped with his son, but the Shocker then appeared and attacked him. In the midst of the fight, Brock wanting revenge for the fact he was fired from the Bugle, distracts Spider-Man with a mace, but was intimidated by Shocker and fled. A furious Spider-Man, then grabbed a stone pillar and threw it at Shocker, who realized that he didn't stand a chance and fled, with Spidey in pursuit. Cornering him atop the bell tower, Spider-Man restrained Shocker in a bear hug, but Brock interrupted them again and knocked Spider-Man down, though he quickly recovered and bound Brock in a web cocoon, promising to deal with him later. Spider-Man then destroyed Shocker's hand-weapons, and threatened to force him over the ledge to his doom, with Shocker surrendering and begging for mercy. Regaining control of his anger, he prepared to leave Shocker alone, but not before the costume pushed him off itself, forcing Spidey to save him with his web-line just in time. Deciding that the symbiote was too dangerous to keep, Spider-Man attempted to remove it, but to no avail. As the church bell began ringing, Spidey recalled the effect of sound waves on the symbiote, and approached the bell, causing it to separate from him and itself. It was then that the symbiote merged with Eddie Brock, who sought revenge on Spider-Man for his ruined life, creating the villain 'Venom'. Venom challenged Manhattan. The symbiote through Brock communicated with Spider-Man that he refused the highest of gifts given to him, and whilst Brock seemed able to easily overpower him and relentlessly stalk him, the wall-crawler got the better hand and managed to detach Brock from the symbiote using a rocket engine and had the symbiote flown back into space. Mutation disease Spider-Man began to notice that he was losing his powers, and was easily defeated when faced with the Insidious Six. They unmasked him, but concluded that Peter Parker wasn't in fact Spider-Man because of his poor performance against them. After partially gaining his powers back, Spider-Man managed to defeat them. However, Doctor Connors carried out some tests on him at his request and revealed that a mutation was beginning, which could have disastrous consequences. Spider-Man sought advice from Professor Charles Xavier, who told him that he couldn't help him as his job was to help mutants to accept themselves, although Beast mentioned that Doctor Herbert Landon of the Brand Corporation was working on a cure for mutancy. However, it transpired that Landon's real intention was to destroy all mutants, and Spider-Man teamed up with the X-Men to stop him. Michael Morbius, a fellow student of Peter's at university, unintentionally came into contact with a sample of his mutated blood. Seconds later, Morbius was bitten by a vampire bat, resulting in him transforming into a vampire, and feeding on plasma. At the same time, Spider-Man's mutation advanced and he sprouted four extra arms. Following struggles with both the Punisher and Blade, Morbius was driven into hibernation. Spider-Man, meanwhile, reached the peak of his mutation and turned into the "Man-Spider". Doctor Mariah Crawford temporarily lifted his mutation. He was kept from mutating again under the condition that the took a serum every twenty-four hours. When the Vulture, whose ambition was to restore his youth, absorbed Spider-Man's youth, he also absorbed the wall-crawler's disease. This effectively freed Spider-Man from his mutation for good, and he was no longer forced to take the serum. Later life as a crimefighter Mary Jane was guided by a cult managed by Baron Mordo, who had her believe that he could reunite her with her father. Mordo's intention was to use his hypnotized followers to steal the Wand of Watoomb in order to allow Dormammu to escape his dimension. Spider-Man teamed up with Doctor Strange to counter the plot, and rescue Mary Jane. It was at this point that Peter came under the wisdom of Madame Web, who claimed to need and prepare Spider-Man for an "ultimate battle". Madame Web gave Spider-Man advice during his battles against supervillains including Doctor Octopus, Alistair Smythe and Tombstone, although much to his chagrin. Spider-Man also faced off against the Green Goblin for the first time. Peter later quit working for the Daily Bugle and began work for Fisktronics. However, the Kingpin had his son Richard frame Parker in order to cover up his criminal activities. Peter was convicted. His lawyer was Matt Murdock, who held a grudge against the Kingpin for the death of his father. Spider-Man teamed up with Matt's alter ago, Daredevil, to clear Peter's name and defeat the Kingpin, although the criminal mastermind managed to escape. From that point, Spider-Man was aware that Wilson Fisk and the Kingpin were one and the same. Johnathon Ohnn, the creator of interdimensional portal technology, was fired by Tony Stark after Baron Mordo reunited Venom and tried to use him and the symbiotes spawn, Carnage, to release Dormammu by stealing the technology from Stark Enterprises. However, Ohnn continued his research under employ of the Kingpin. In an accident, Johnathon became attached to the portals and learned to control them, although he accidentally opened a portal which grew in size and threatened to engulf the entire Earth. He managed to close it with help from Spider-Man, at the cost of his own life. Despite the portal technology being seemingly lost, the Hobgoblin apparently still had access to it. The Hobgoblin struck up a deal with the Kingpin for the technology, although the crimelord became agitated at Hobgoblin's interference in his criminal activities and demanded that Norman Osborn reveal the identity of the Goblin to him, threatening to harm his son Harry should he fail. The stress caused Norman to be driven insane and become the Green Goblin again, defeating the Hobgoblin. He also discovered Spider-Man's identity, and believed that Peter had got together with Mary Jane in order to hurt Harry, in an attempt to get at him. The Goblin subsequently kidnapped Mary Jane and she was lost through an interdimensional portal, which the goblin was also sent through after Spider-Man defeated him. Peter was emotionally damaged due to the loss of Mary Jane, but sought distraction after the Black Cat came into his life, who wanted to become partners with Spider-Man in crime fighting. Harry also discovered Peter's alter ego, and was soon haunted by images of his father, leading him into becoming the second Green Goblin. Harry was sent to Ravencroft for treatment after being defeated. Mary Jane also mysteriously returned to a delighted Peter. Marriage and ultimate battle Peter later discovered that his parents were spies for the American government, but were branded as traitors during World War II with Soviet Union against America. Peter also married Mary Jane (or at least a clone of the woman, unbeknownst to him until minutes before her death). Madame Web also revealed the ultimate battle she had been preparing him for - he'd been chosen by the Beyonder to prevent the creature from a parallel reality known as Spider-Carnage from destroying all of reality. A group of Spider-Men from other realities were also chosen, and they all worked together to defeat Spider-Carnage. Spider-Man used Uncle Ben who was still alive in one of the Spider-Men's realities to get through to the Peter Parker inside Spider-Carnage. After, Madame Web decided to help Spider-Man find the real Mary Jane. What happend afterwards is currently unknown. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Spider-Man's Web-Shooters | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker (Earth-616) | Abilities = Peter Parker seemingly possesses a keen scientific mind, with a particular interest in radiation (a curiosity based on his spider powers). Peter is also a skilled photographer, and acrobat and combatant thanks to his spider powers. Also when he became Man-spider he had enhanced superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, reflexes, stamina and he can wall cling and acid that comes out from his mouth with six armed power to shoot organic webbing, only for the virus and sensory,when wearing the symbiote, is able to enhance his spider-sense to the extreme, and nearly avoiding every hit, and have the ability to change his suit to clothing. | Strength = Having been bitten by the radioactive spider, Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength, able to lift heavier objects than most human males of his height and build. This strength level is limited, with him apparently challenged when lifting vehicles such as a Volkswagen, when he has the alien symbiote, Spider-Man had much more strength, able to lift a firetruck and grab stone pillars and Rhino with one finger, and was able to nearly crush Shocker with his own arms. | Weaknesses = Spider-Man's Spider-Sense is useless when faced with an enemy bonded with the Venom symbiote (specifically Eddie Brock), as the symbiote is immune to this having previously bonded with him and doesn't consider the symbiote as a threat, when bonded with the symbiote he has the weaknesses of the Symbiote. | Equipment = * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters: To tie in with his newly acquired spider powers, Peter created mechanical web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man (on both television and as a crimefighter). The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. He is able to control the nature of this web fluid by varying pressure on the web shooters. Spider-Man carries web cartridges to reload, which he carries in a utility belt,when he was Man-Spider he produced automatically a stronger and lighter version of the webbing, like when wearing the alien symbiote. * Spider-Tracer: Spider-Man uses a device which he calls a "Spider-Tracer". He seemingly carries a number of miniature spider-themed emblems which he often secretly sticks to a villain to track them down later. If he successfully does this, his radar will show when the enemy (or in occasional circumstances, the ally) is close, and the direction in which they are situated. | Transportation = Spider-Man's main form of transportation is "web-slinging" with the aid of his web shooters. | Notes = * Christopher Daniel Barnes voiced Spider-Man in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Warren Sroka provided the voice of young Peter in Mutant Agenda while Peter Mark Richman voiced old Peter in The Final Nightmare. Barnes also voiced all alternate versions of this character in the series, including Spider-Carnage. Jim Cummings provided Man-Spider's vocals. *Although many Marvel animated shows of the 1990s aired crossover episodes with others, the character of Spider-Man was "off-limits" to use by any other show, although Spider-Man made a brief cameo appearance in an episode of X-Men: The Animated Series: "Child of Light". *Spider-Man's origin was not told in the first episode of the series, instead, an extensive scene detailing this aired in the episode "Make a Wish". | Trivia = *Peter Parker is portrayed as being slightly older in the series than in most other media being on his final year of high school when he was bitten by the radioactive spider. * In show's 1st intro; when Peter was bitten by the radioactive spider, his t-shirt's colors are white and green, but in second intro, it was changed to pink. | Links = * Spider-Man on Marvel Animated Wiki * Spider-Man on Spider-Man: The Animated Series Wiki }} ru:Питер Паркер (92131) Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Parker Family Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate members (Earth-92131) Category:No Energy Projection Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Leaders Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Acrobats Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Precogs Category:Leaping